<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blanket King by youregorgeouswaitwhat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311260">Blanket King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat'>youregorgeouswaitwhat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long live the Blanket King! It's pillow fort time babey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blanket King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early morning sunlight streamed through the window, making everything in the enormous bedroom bright and cheerful. Everything, that is, except the princess.</p><p>“The light. It burns.” Anna let out a spiteful hiss as she buried her face in her husband’s neck, eager to block the incoming glare in any way she could.</p><p>Hans brought his hand up to stroke the girl’s head sympathetically, and ruffled her hair a bit.</p><p>“Anna, half of the time you’re up with the sun, and the other half you can’t be bothered to get out of bed until the stars are out. At least be consistent with your ridiculous sleeping patterns.”</p><p>Anna groped around the bed and found a soft white pillow to hit her husband in the face with, but as she swung down Hans expertly blocked the attack, grabbing her wrist to escape her feathery wrath. She let her arm go limp and huffed.</p><p>“Well, today is the second kind of day, and I don’t want to see the sun for at least three more hours.”</p><p>Hans laughed and dropped her arm. “It’s a good thing we don’t have any royal duties to attend to today, then.”</p><p>Anna covered her face with the pillow and groaned into it, loudly. After a straight minute of the muffled wailing, Anna peeked out from under the pillow to give her bedmate a meaningful look. Rolling his eyes, Hans got out of the bed and made his way to the window.</p><p>“I’ll close the curtains. Will that make you feel better?”</p><p>Anna cocked an eyebrow. “A little bit. But it’s not enough.”</p><p>Hans turned to her with surprise. “Well, what else can I do?”</p><p>Anna grinned to herself. “Go to the closet, and get the blankets. Also, pillows. Lots and lots of pillows.”</p><p>Having a lonely childhood had its perks: with countless hours of solitude came countless ways to entertain oneself. Anna was an expert at enacting dramatic scenarios with her stuffed animals (“Mrs. Reindeer has left Mr. Reindeer for the Troll King!”), highly skilled in leaping from couch to couch as if the polished floorboards were rushing icy fjords, and, according to the various paintings and sculptures she would chat with on a daily basis, a fabulous conversationalist. Her most prized skill, though, was her ability to create the most expansive and intricate blanket forts anyone had ever seen.</p><p>Anna pushed herself from the pillows so she was sitting up and began examining the enormous four poster bed, doing her best to locate the most effective spots for blanket placement.</p><p>“And what exactly are we going to do with these?” Hans grunted as he staggered from the closet, nearly invisible behind the towering pile of quilts and cushions he was holding.</p><p>Anna smiled knowingly. “We are going to make ourselves a fort. Actually… this is going to be more of a cave. And we’re not going to leave it for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>After placing the mass of blankets on the ground, Hans grinned at her.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>Anna placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Also, when I say we’re going to make a fort, I sort of mean you’re going to make a fort. I’m not really feeling the whole moving thing right now, so I’ll just direct you. Put all the pillows on the bed.”</p><p>Hans made a face, but did as she asked. “I do so much for you,” he sighed dramatically, tossing the pillows on the bed and making no effort whatsoever to avoid hitting Anna with them.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“If I’m doing the work, at least let me have fun while doing it.”</p><p>Anna continued to issue orders, and eventually, the bed had a sizable pile of pillows within the four poster frame, which itself was so completely covered with blankets that it took Hans a few moments to figure out exactly how he could get back into the bed without disturbing the precariously placed structure. Eventually, he was able to wiggle his way through an opening in the wall of sheets, crawling over to his wife and kissing her on the nose. He had aimed for her mouth, but it was so dark inside the blanket cave that it was a miracle he didn’t accidentally kiss a pillow. He chuckled.</p><p>“This may be the best idea you’ve ever had. Can we just rule from here?”</p><p>Anna wrapped her arms around Hans’ neck and sighed contentedly.</p><p>“We’ll be Queen and King of the Blanket Fort. The laziest and most comfortable kingdom the world has ever known.”</p><p>Hans moved his lips up to her temple, kissing softly along her hairline.</p><p>“Our main exports will be down comforters-” his mouth had reached her ear, and his breath against it made Anna shiver, “-and embroidered pillows.”</p><p>“Don’t forget stuffed animals,” she breathed.</p><p>“Really? I thought you would want those all to yourself.”</p><p>Anna stuck her tongue out, and it was a moment before she realized she had accidentally licked one of Hans’ sideburns.</p><p>“Anna, did you just-”</p><p>“Shhh.”</p><p>“I mean, I know you like them, but-”</p><p>“Nope. Whatever you thought just happened definitely did not. Happen. Yeah.”</p><p>Hans chuckled quietly against her freckled shoulder while Anna ran her fingers through his hair, secretly prepared to tug if he sassed her again.</p><p>“The Blanket Kingdom is a strong and powerful one,” continued Hans softly. “The rulers are benevolent and caring, even though they never leave their beds. The king especially is known to be kind, wonderful, handsome…”</p><p>Anna snorted. “The Blanket Queen thinks the Blanket King is getting a little bit too cocky.”</p><p>Hans raised his eyebrows and smirked. “It’s not the Blanket King’s fault that the Blanket Queen likes him that way.”</p><p>Anna yanked her hands upward, partially for punishment and partially because she wanted to kiss the prince on the mouth. Hans smiled into the kiss and brought his hand to rest on the small of the princess’s back, fingers dancing lightly up and down her spine. Anna could feel her head growing hazy and was prepared to stay like that forever, but an urgent knock at the door quickly interrupted her daze.</p><p>“Excuse us, your highnesses, but you are needed in the great hall immediately!”</p><p>“I thought you said we didn’t have to do anything today!” whispered Anna.</p><p>“I didn’t think we did.”</p><p>“Nobody’s in here,” yelled Anna, “We’re- ah- sick! Also dead. Sorry. No-can-dosville.”</p><p>“But Princess…”</p><p>“Can’t Elsa take care of it?”</p><p>An exasperated sigh came from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Technically, yes, but-”</p><p>“THANK GO- I mean, thank you. Please go consult Queen Elsa about the matter whenever you see fit.”</p><p>Anna could practically feel the servant’s eye roll as the footsteps faded away, but couldn’t bring  herself to care.</p><p>“The Blanket Queen is a wonderful negotiator,” Hans noted.</p><p>“How else do you think our kingdom got to be so successful?”</p><p>Hans shrugged, and laid his head on Anna’s chest with a yawn.</p><p>“Ruling is exhausting.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh, mister. You were just complaining about my “terrible” sleep schedule-”</p><p>“I was wrong, you were right. Can we sleep now?”</p><p>Anna bent down to kiss the top of his head.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“You’re not going to kiss my sideburns while I sleep, are you?”</p><p>“I will exile you.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>